


Breathe for Me

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Help Me [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wade Wilson, Sharing a Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Peter finally works up the courage to ask Wade something he has been wanting to for months.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter wrapped an arm around Wade’s waist, shooting a web off to a nearby rooftop and lifting him away from the scene of strung-up criminals that they had left dangling from streetlights. Their toes touched down on thee rooftop, where they fell into a tight hug. Peter nuzzled into the side of Wade’s neck, recognizing the faint hints of his now somewhat familiar pre-heat scent. It made Peter’s mouth start to water underneath his mask.

 

“Let’s go home,” Peter purred into Wade’s ear.

 

Wade grinned under his own mask. “Yes please.” He could feel the temperature in his suit starting to rise. Part of him was glad that Peter had insisted on seeing him. He wondered if Peter had known that his heat was close and decided to stay close so that he wouldn’t have to wait for a phone call again. He decided not to ask, even though he knew his hunch was probably right. He liked the idea of Peter being so worried about him, even if he couldn’t actually die.

 

A sudden jerk as his feet left the ground again interrupted Wade’s thoughts. His stomach still did flips every time Peter swung him through the air, even though he knew that Peter would sooner fall fifty stories than drop him.  He watched the city lights blur beneath them as they soared over the familiar route to Wade’s apartment. Peter had spent more nights there than not in the last few weeks and it made Wade that much more certain that he had been keeping an eye on him.

 

Peter could feel his nostrils flaring as they coasted through the air on autopilot back to Wade’s apartment. The faintest hint of the beginning of Wade’s heat had his stomach clenching and his skin prickling in anticipation. He touched them down on the fire escape, letting Wade climb in the window first and following close behind. Once he was inside, he turned and locked the window, pulling the curtains shut over it. He yanked off his mask immediately and flopped down on Wade’s bed, while Wade stayed in his suit. He shot Wade a soft smile, trying to reassure him that  _ yes, really  _ he did still love him and  _ no  _ he wasn’t going to change his mind at the last second. It tore him up to see the way that Wade struggled to just accept his love. 

 

The look of Peter’s hair and face when his mask first came off still made Wade’s stomach turn like it had the very first time he saw him. He hated that his first memory of Peter’s face was when it was streaked with tears that were his own fault. Every time they were together, he tried to paint so many smiles across his baby boy’s face that it would erase the memory of him looking so destroyed from his mind completely. He promised himself every time he saw Peter’s angelic baby face that he would find a way to die before he ever made Peter cry again.

 

“Hey Wade?” Peter’s voice pierced his thoughts. 

 

Wade jumped onto the bed next to Peter, still in his suit. “Yes, sweet prince?”

 

“Be serious a minute, yeah?” Peter swatted lightly at his arm. “I want to ask you something.” He bit his lower lip tentatively. “Can you take the mask off for this one? I wanna see you.”

 

With a shaking hand, Wade pulled his mask off, looking down at the sheets. Peter rolled onto his side, so they were laying face to face, and brought his hand up to Wade’s chin. Tilting Wade’s head up to look at him, Peter smiled broadly.

 

“There you are.” Peter purred. “Missed you under all that leather.” He planted a soft kiss on Wade’s lips, before pulling away. 

 

“What did you wanna know, baby boy?” Wade bit into his lower lip, imagining all the ways that his world was about to come crashing down around him. His fingers itched, trying to remember where the closest gun to his bed was. He assumed it must be in the closet, but couldn’t remember. It had been months since he had laid a hand on one. Since his last heat, when Peter had made him swear to never ever try that again. Those big hazel puppy eyes had shone like they were going to start dripping tears again and Wade would have promised anything to make sure that that didn’t happen. 

 

“Iwanttobiteyou,” Peter stumbled the entire sentence out as basically one word. “I- I, uh, I looked it up and the internet said it has to be during your heat. And I’ve thought about it. Like, a lot. I wanted to during your last heat. I wanted to so bad, Wade. But I couldn’t do something like that without asking you first. My god, how awful would that make me?”

 

Wade blinked several times as he listened to Peter rambling. “Calm down, baby boy.” He ran a hand through Peter’s hair. “Why - Why do you want this? Mating bites - They’re supposed to be for life.”

 

Peter nodded. “I know that. I did the research. I want it. I want you. Forever.” His bright hazel eyes locked onto Wade’s and Wade swore that Peter was looking straight through his scars and the hardened black casing of his heart right into his soul. 

 

“I’m yours, Pete. I have been since the first time. There’s nobody else.” Wade swallowed thickly. “You can bite me if you want.”

 

Peter’s small body was on top of Wade’s almost instantly. His soft lips trailed kisses over every part of Wade’s face. It made his heart swell and his stomach settle to have Peter in his arms. He could still feel the nagging beginnings of cramps that always came with his heat, but the smell of and Alpha,  _ his Alpha _ , stilled the familiar feelings of panic in his gut. Having Peter with him before his heat fought back the shaking, antsy feelings he always had before his heat. For once, he didn’t feel like he needed to go hunting around for something to end his own suffering. He relaxed into the pillows, letting his hands wrap around Peter’s waist to hold him tight to his chest. 

  
The tension relaxed out of Peter’s shoulders the instant that Wade had given his permission for Peter to bite him. He could feel the anticipation washing through his whole body and he could smell a slight change in Wade’s scent when he had started to speak. He had heard that Alphas and Omegas could smell different pheromones on each other, but had no idea what it was that he could smell on Wade. Whatever it was, it made his eyelids feel heavy and pulled him in closer to _his Omega_. The thought of Wade being _his,_ well and truly _his_ with the mark to prove it, sent shivers down Peter’s spine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wade lay awake, watching the rise and fall of Peter’s bare chest. Peter had fallen asleep in only a pair of Wade’s boxers. The sight of them starting to slide down Peter’s slender hips had Wade biting into his lower lip. He let himself relax into the mattress, just listening to Peter’s breathing. He had tried to sleep and possibly slept an hour or two off and on, but the cramps in his abdomen were worsening and he could feel his temperature rising. The tingling feeling in his stomach, though, he attributed to either anxiety or excitement. Probably some combination of both, he thought. Peter’s mouth lay slightly open, his body sprawled out on the bed. It made Wade smile softly, how different the two of them were. Wade always curled in on himself to sleep, while Peter spread himself out all over the bed. When they slept together, though, Peter made sure to always be touching Wade. Even now, one of his arms was wrapped underneath Wade’s head. 

 

Without thinking, Wade’s hand brushed over Peter’s forehead, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. His skin felt cool against Wade’s hand. He could feel the rolling cramps of his heat ramping up. Peter smiled in his sleep, turning his face further into Wade’s touch. A soft sigh left Peter’s even softer lips. Wade let his hand drift over Peter’s cheek to touch his lips. He traced his thumb over the slight smile. After a few seconds, he realized that there were hazel eyes gazing up at him.

 

Peter took a long breath in through his nose. “Hey,” he breathed out.

 

“Sorry,” Wade whispered. “Go back to sleep, baby boy.” He kissed Peter’s forehead. 

 

Peter yawned widely, shaking his head. “Smell too good.” He nuzzled into Wade’s hand before wrapping his small, but strong arms around Wade’s waist and pulling him tight against him. Taking another deep inhale, Peter tried to figure out what it was that he was smelling on Wade. “Can you tell me what you’re feeling?” Peter mumbled sleepily. “Can smell it. Something different.”

 

Wade tensed slightly. “Excitement I guess.” He chewed his bottom lip. “A little nervous. You smell… Nice. It’s nice.”

 

“Do you need me to help?” Peter yawned again. 

 

He felt a slight nod against him. Moving his hands, he turned Wade over so that his back was pressed against Peter’s chest. Wade shivered as Peter’s smooth hands worked their way under his t-shirt, running over the bumps and lines of his scars. His stomach churned, unable to fathom that Peter was attracted to  _ all of him _ and not just seeing past the scars. He knew it to be true, though. He saw it every time Peter’s eyes raked over his body and lit up. It was the only reason he was immediately okay with a bonding mark with Peter. Seeing the way that he looked at him, there was no way that Wade could ever want anyone else. 

 

Peter’s hand moved down his chest to the front of his sweatpants, where his cock was already bulging. He whined slightly at the brief contact before Peter was shoving the sweatpants down his legs. Wade helped him, kicking his feet to send both his pants and boxers flying down off the foot of the bed. Peter’s hands moved to his own hips, shimmying out of Wade’s oversized boxers with ease. Wade shuddered at the feeling of Peter’s smooth, bare legs against his own scarred ones. He closed his eyes, trying to let himself enjoy the feeling of Peter touching him, rather than let himself focus on how he looked.

 

One of Peter’s arms lay underneath Wade’s head. Wade reached a hand up, lacing their fingers together. Peter pressed a kiss between Wade’s shoulderblades, using his free hand to line his cock up with Wade’s slickened hole. One his head was pressed in slightly, his hand fell away and came to brace against Wade’s chest. He rolled his hips, sheathing his cock all the way inside of Wade with a soft moan. Wade used his free hand to pump over his cock which leaked clear fluid down the back of his hand. Peter’s arm kept Wade pulled tight against him while his hips rocked lazily in and out of him. 

 

Nuzzling into the space between Wade’s shoulders, Peter tried to focus on the way that his scent was changing while they fucked. Every smell was distinctly  _ Wade  _ just in different ways and he wanted to learn about every single one of them. From the slight hint of leather that always seemed to surround him to the vaguest hints of something sweet after his orgasm, every scent was unique to Wade and it made Peter want him that much more. He pressed open mouthed kisses against the fabric of Wade’s shirt, half of him regretting leaving it on. Wade started to tremble in his arms, his inner muscles fluttering on Peter’s cock. Peter could feel his knot inflating and made no effort to hold off. He quickened his thrusts, drawing longer but still soft moans out of the larger man. Wade’s head rolled backwards slightly onto Peter’s shoulder, allowing Peter access to the sides of his neck. Peter leaned forward, kissing and licking down the sides of Wade’s neck where he left it exposed. He growled softly into Wade’s ear, letting his teeth nip at the area around his scent glands. He could feel the way that Wade was responding in the ripples of his muscles around Peter’s cock.

 

When he knew his orgasm was close, Peter gave Wade one last soft kiss to the upper part of his neck before sinking his teeth firmly into his scent gland. Wade saw stars as soon as Peter’s teeth broke skin. Every nerve ending in his body felt like it was having an orgasm. There was nothing else that could compare to the absolute bliss of having Peter’s teeth locked into his scent gland, claiming him. With a few harder thrusts, Peter was shooting hot streams of come into him. Wade let out a choked groan before coming on the sheets in front of him. Peter’s teeth stayed locked in place for another long moment before he pulled away, lapping at the tiny spots of blood that bubbled up from the holes his teeth had made. His cock jerked in response to seeing his bonding mark on Wade’s neck, causing them both to shudder and moan.

 

They lay together panting in the dark, with their fingers still laced together. Neither one of them was sure who drifted off to sleep first, but Wade was sure that it was the first decent sleep he had gotten all night. The dull throb of the bonding mark on his neck reminded him that he was  _ safe  _ and  _ loved  _ and  _ claimed _ . It made a feeling of warmth spread throughout his chest like nothing else he had ever experienced. Peter kept his nose buried in Wade’s back, letting the soothing smell of  _ his  _ Omega flood his nostrils and lull him to sleep. He could smell and taste the change almost immediately when he had bitten into Wade’s skin. It made his heart swell to know that Wade was irrefutably  _ his _ . His last thoughts as he fell asleep were about the changes in Wade’s scent, wondering if there was a way to recreate the process in a lab.


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp scream pierced through the air in the apartment, startling Wade from his dreamless sleep. He sprung to his feet on instinct, looking around in a panic before realizing that the sound had come from Peter. Looking down at the bed, Wade saw that Peter was curled tightly in on on himself, sobbing into his knees. 

 

“W-Wade,” Peter choked out between heavy sobs. “Wade I feel like I’m on fire. Wh-What’s happening to me?” His soft hazel eyes were dilated wide in terror. The muscles in his whole body tensed and rolled with his sobs, causing him to writhe around in an attempt to escape the pain. His only thoughts were that he needed Wade and to get away from the searing pain that rolled through his whole body.

 

It took Wade several long moments to realize what was happening. Closing his eyes, he brought his hand up to his neck where Peter had sunk his teeth into him not even 12 hours earlier. Nothing remained of the mark that had been there. He felt tears prick at the backs of his own eyes. “Oh, Peter,” He swallowed, trying not to show Peter how scared he was. “Baby boy, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Help me,” Peter whined, looking up at Wade with enormous eyes. 

 

Wade sat back down on the bed next to Peter. “Honey, I can’t. I’m so sorry. I can’t do anything.” He ran a hand down Peter’s back, which made Peter shriek in pain. The feeling of Wade touching him felt like a dull knife being forced under his skin. Wade felt a tear slide down his face and yanked his hand away like he had been burned. He backed off into the corner of the bed, pulling his knees up to his own chest and wrapping his arms around them. 

 

Peter’s whole body jerked with forceful sobs. His skin felt like he was being peeled apart, while his muscles seemed determined to pull themselves off of his bones. He wanted nothing more than for Wade to hold him, but the feeling of being touched by anything had him reeling. It brought more sobs from his throat to see Wade,  _ his mate, _ curled in on himself so that he wouldn’t touch him. Wade’s bright blue eyes stayed locked on Peter even as tears fell from them. He made no effort to wipe them away. 

 

“Wade,” Peter choked again. “Please. What’s happening to me?”

 

Wade took a deep breath, trying to compose himself before answering, but as soon as his mouth opened, he felt himself choking back a sob of his own. “The bond, baby boy.” He spoke softly. “It’s breaking.”

 

A sharp scream sliced through the air before Peter curled even further in on himself, sobs shaking his whole body. “No, no, no.” He shook his head. 

 

Wade forced himself to keep his eyes on Peter, no matter how badly he wanted to hide away. His arms pulled his legs tightly against him. 

 

Peter whimpered softly, dragging himself across the bed to where Wade sat. “Wade please. Hold me. I need you.”

 

“Baby boy,” Wade bit his lip. “That will hurt more.”

 

Peter glared through teary eyes. “I’m,” he winced in pain, “I’m going to hurt no matter what. I just need  _ my mate _ to hold me.”

 

Wade let his arms drop away from his knees and his legs stretch out on the bed. Peter crawled up the bed, positioning himself in a ball between Wade’s legs with his face pressed against the side of Wade’s neck. He inhaled deeply, letting the scent of  _ his  _ Omega soothe the panic in his chest. The places where their skin touched felt like razor wire, but Peter stubbornly decided that he didn’t care and pressed his body tighter against Wade’s. Finally giving in, Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders. He could feel the tremors of pain that rolled through the boy’s body even as he tried to hide them. Peter had never seemed so  _ small  _ to Wade and it broke his heart to see him looking so tiny and broken. He let one of his hands come up to run through Peter’s hair. Part of him wondered if that was what he had looked like, trapped at Weapon X. It brought more tears to his eyes to think that way.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby boy.” Wade whispered, petting down the back of Peter’s head.

 

Peter’s hands gripped into the fabric of Wade’s shirt. His whole body still felt like it was turning inside out, but having Wade hold him and being able to smell his Omega kept him grounded in reality. He tried to push everything else out of his mind and focus on the scent of his Omega. He realized what had changed about Wade’s scent in that moment. He recognized the scent of absolute terror and sadness that Wade was trying to hide from him. The realization made him curl tighter into his Omega’s arms. 

 

Wade started to hum softly, rocking his trembling Alpha in his arms. He tried to remember the lyrics to the old song, singing in between hums where he couldn’t remember the words. “Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?” He hummed softly, trying to remember the lyrics. “Let’s unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words. We live on front porches and swing life away, We get by just fine here on minimum wage, If love is a labor I’ll slave til the end. I won’t cross these streets until you hold my hand.” 

 

The deep rumble of Wade’s voice let Peter relax into him. The aching in his body still rolled through him in waves, but he forced himself to focus on the words that Wade was singing while he rocked him in his arms. The large, strong arms around him comforted him like nothing else ever could. 

 

“The winter’s are cold, Summer’s over too song. Let’s pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow.” Wade’s voice drifted into the chorus of the song again. Peter could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He sighed happily, allowing himself to start to drift off into sleep again. He woke again every so often to Wade still holding him tightly, rocking him back and forth, with his hand drifting through his hair. 

 

Wade sang every song he could even sort of remember the lyrics to to try and keep Peter sleeping. He let the tears fall off his face onto Peter’s tiny body that sat pressed against him, rather than move his hands and risk waking him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, this hurt me as much as it hurt you. Group therapy session in the comments. <3


End file.
